Mass spectrometry, emission spectroscopy, and the like are known as methods of monitoring and end of cleaning when the interior of a reaction chamber (deposition chamber) of a plasma CVD (chemical vapor deposition) apparatus is cleaned by dry etching using plasma discharge. In addition, Japanese Patent Disclosure (Kokai) No. 61-145825 discloses a power measurement method of detecting an end of cleaning by measuring a reflecting power of a plasma discharge power or a bias voltage generated by a plasma electrode. According to a known time control method, a time for dry etching cleaning is controlled by estimating the total thickness of a film deposited in a reaction chamber from the thickness of a film deposited on a semiconductor substrate and calculating a cleaning time in accordance with the estimated total film thickness.
In the power measurement method, however, since the inductance and capacitance of a matching circuit inserted between a high-frequency power source and a discharge electrode is fixed at the start of cleaning, the inductance may be set in a mismatched state by the end of cleaning, and hence a plasma state becomes unstable. This worsens reproducibility of a cleaning process under the same conditions, and as a result, the time required for cleaning becomes long.
In the time control method, a deposition film thickness in the reaction chamber cannot be accurately measured, and overetching must be performed for a period of time longer than a calculated time by 40% or more in consideration of a variation in estimated total film thickness. For this reason, the operation efficiency of a plasma CVD apparatus is degraded, and the throughput of semiconductor substrates is decreased. In addition, since a carbon contamination layer is formed on an electrode surface during the long overetching operation described above because of the use of an etching gas (normally, a CF.sub.4 /O.sub.2 gas), the state of the reaction chamber becomes unstable. For this reason, in order to obtain uniformity within .+-.5% of the thickness of a plasma CVD film on a semiconductor substrate, a deposition process must be frequently performed on a dummy substrate to stabilize the state of the reaction chamber. This operation further decreases the operation efficiency and the throughput.